This is How it Goes
by VAlover21
Summary: These are random one shots or drabbles for VA contest held by Rose-loves-Dimitri. R
1. The Owl Scare

**A/N: Okay this is a One shot for a contest by Rose-loves-Dimitri, VA contest. Please review. **

* * *

Topic: Owls

Characters: Lucas and Moira

Words: 410

Lucas and Moira left their coven to find their son Christian Ozera. They were outside the house where Christian and Natasha Ozera were.

It was already midnight and Christian refused to go to bed even though his aunt Tasha had told him to about a million times. He was young and he keeps saying he wanted his mother, though Tasha had told him what had happened to his parents; he refused to believe it.

Tasha had had enough of his defiance. She picked him up in her arms and was about to take him to his room upstairs when she noticed something out her window. Eyes…bright red eyes…blood red. And that only meant one thing…a strigoi. She shouted for her guardians but no one came. Lucas was the first to notice Natasha looking at them.

"Moira, she saw us." He told her. "It's time to make our move." He smiled deviously, as well as his wife.

Lucas broke down the door and smiled one of his evil smiles at Tasha.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Look here if it isn't my favorite son and his wonderful aunt."

Moira chuckled at his sarcasm. "She is nothing Lucas. You know why we are here. Let's get it done now; I don't want to wait anymore." He smiled at his wife for her devotion to make their son one of the immortals.

That is when all hell broke loose. Lucas and Moira went after Tasha first, seeing her as a proposing threat to their plan. But Tasha knew better, she figured they would be after her first. She held Christian behind her as she tried to keep them at bay with her element: fire. But Tasha was so focused on Lucas thinking he was more of a threat then Moira, she was wrong.

Moira went for the opening she saw. Just last minute Tasha saw her and just as she turned to her Moira scratched her cheek. Tasha screamed and that is when her guardians showed up to help.

The guardians killed both Moira and Lucas, Christian's parents. Tasha would never forget that night when she saw those eyes…the eyes that sought out death and destruction…but somehow she tried to get her mind off of it. She looked out the window and saw them again…the eyes. She screamed and the guardians were immediately by her side.

She pointed out the window and said they were out there still.

"Lady Ozera…it's just an owl."

* * *

**A/N: Okay thank you all for reading. And please review. :)**


	2. Silk Everything

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Here is the second one shot to the contest. Oh and Mason is alive in this story. **

* * *

Topic: Silk

Characters: Rose, Lissa, Eddie, and Mason

Words: 371

Rose's pov

Lissa and I have been planning Thanksgiving at the Royal Court for a while now. We were so excited. Eddie and Mason were the only other people coming because the others apparently cannot make it to the dinner. Whatever, more food for me!

I walked into Lissa's house where we all were going to have dinner. I was here early to get ready…Lissa had made my dress…I so hope it wasn't that bad.

"Liss, I am here." I called as I walked into the living room.

"I am up stairs." I heard her shout back. I walked up stairs to her room. She had silk sheets, curtains, pillow cases, and more. She loved silk.

"Hey."

"Yay, you're here. Now put this on." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her.

I opened the bag that held the dress and it was stunning; one shoulder, black, knee length, silk dress. I was never a big fan of silk but I had to say it looked amazing.

I got changed and did my make up; Smokey eyes and red lips stick. I put on red heals and I walked to the mirror. I looked sexy. Too bad my Russian cowboy wasn't here to see me in this.

Lissa looked even more amazing with her dress; jade green, strapless, silk dress, though hers had a bit of jewels on the top part.

We went down stairs just as the doors opened reviling Mason and Eddie, our best guy friends. They were in tuxes and they have silk ties on, matching the colors of mine and Lissa's dresses.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Hathaway, Lissa." Mason said. Mason was always like that, calling me by my last name. I got used to it after a while.

"Hey you two." Eddie said.

Dinner went by very smoothly. The food was delicious, the décor was breathtaking, and the setting was perfect. The décor had a brown silk table cloth with matching silk napkins, which were more for design if anything. The entire room was set up for a fancy, yet subtle dinner, but it also had the thanksgiving colors and design to it. I loved it.

Maybe silk wasn't such a bad material; after all it is pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I need the support. Thanks.**


	3. PINK!

A/N: Yep, another update. This is the third one shot for Rose-loves-Dimitri VA contest. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Topic: Pink

Characters: Lissa and Rose

Words: 201

* * *

Rose's Pov

Lissa and I were planning something big and fun, something to tempt our guys. We were going to have fun with this.

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and I walked around the mall for god knows how long, but we came across Lissa's favorite store…Pink, by Victoria Secret. Just to piss of the guys we walked around toward Victoria Secret. I saw a small devious smile on Dimitri's lips when he noticed where we were going. I knew this was going to be fun.

We walked into the store and headed toward the store Pink (the stores are connected). Lissa loved this store because of its name…Pink. Her favorite color was pink and a store with that name; forget it she was here all the time to shop. I liked the store; they had cute clothes that showed off my curves wonderfully.

I noticed the guys frown at us and slightly look confused. Lissa only smiled. Then I spoke.

"What? We need new clothes…and not the kind you are thinking of."

Lissa laughed and the boys sighed in defeat, knowing that me and Lissa did that to mess with them. Oh boys will you ever learn…me and Lissa defiantly just started a war.

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks for reading. Please review. I am hoping for more support from my reader, even a simple 'UD soon', will do fine. The next one should be up soon.


End file.
